Face Your Fears
Young Justice: Face Your Fears is an in-continuity ''Young Justice'' comic book story released as one half of the "Free Comic Book Day" promotional comic cover-titled "Free Comic Book Day: Young Justice/Batman: The Brave and the Bold - Super Sampler" (using the logos for each). Solicitation This super sampler is the perfect place to check out two sensational series from the DC Kids line, Young Justice and Batman: The Brave & The Bold, based on the popular animated series seen on Cartoon Network. It includes two exciting, all-new stories that readers of all ages will enjoy! Synopsis "Face Your Fears" The Team is sent to Salt Flats, Colorado by Red Tornado, where Psycho-Pirate managed to steal a canister of plutonium. Psycho-Pirate uses his Medusa Mask to control the plant's workers and security, and give them an intense hate for the Team. Aqualad orders Kid Flash to abandon the fight and go after Psycho-Pirate and the canister. But the villain is not fooled: as soon as Kid Flash comes close, he instills anxiety into the young speedster. Kid Flash breaks down in fear; the rest of the Team quickly falls under the same spell. :''Kid Flash imagines he's not good and fast enough to be Flash's sidekick. Flash never wanted or chose him to be his sidekick. He eats all the time and he's always hungry. Everybody thinks he's a joke. :''Robin has always been around fearless people—the Flying Graysons, Batman—but he is afraid. Afraid Batman won't need him, and as he's the youngest member, neither would the team. :''Superboy will never be as good as Superman. :''Aqualad feels a certain fear on land; he feels heavier, and the aromas in the air make it different for him to concentrate. He is afraid he cannot live up to his king's expectations. :''Miss Martian feels like an outsider on Earth. She learned of Earth's culture from the television, but real life is different; she had no problem controlling her telepathy watching TV, but now, she hears everyone's thoughts. Kid Flash realizes not everyone thinks he's a joke. Robin entrusted him with his secret, after all. He shakes off the effects of the Medusa Mask before the others, which he speculates is due to his sped-up metabolism. He throws mud at Psycho-Pirate and takes off the Mask—freeing everyone from his spell—and the canister of plutonium. At that point, Psycho-Pirate's contact, Atomic Skull, arrives to take over. He obtains the canister, but by now, the entire team has recovered. Though Atomic Skull fights them all off and gets away with the plutonium, Miss Martian knocks the canister out of his hands with telekinesis. Atomic Skull blasts her, causing the plutonium to fall. Kid Flash catches it before it hits the ground. Characters |- | colspan="3" | Robin |- | colspan="3" | Miss Martian |- | colspan="3" | Superboy |- | colspan="3" | Aqualad |- | colspan="3" | Kid Flash |- | colspan="3" | Red Tornado |- | colspan="2" | Psycho-Pirate | |- | colspan="2" | Atomic Skull | |- ! colspan="3"| Non-speaking roles |- |- | colspan="3" | Batman |- | colspan="2" | Flying Graysons | |- | colspan="3" | Martian Manhunter |- | colspan="2" | Two-Face | |- | colspan="3" | G-Gnomes |- Trivia * In Aqualad's "fear flashback" scene, the team is shown watching The Flaming C on TV. Questions Answered questions * Why didn't Flash want a young partner? (Answer) Unanswered questions * What "personal things" doesn't Miss Martian want everyone to know? * What is the "Half-life" Atomic Skull mentions? Category:A to Z Category:Comic issues